Mi mejor amiga
by Fitaa
Summary: La mejor amiga de Len es Luka, el siempre esta ahi para ella, en cualquier situacion, Inclusive su pañuelo de lagrimas, las personas empiezan a pensar que quizas ellos son mas que simplemente amigos pero tienen una relacion de amistad un tanto fuera de lo usual.


**Len's POV**

**Esperaba que este fin de semana lo tuviera solo para mí, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con Luka, mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

-Son las 9:30, y Kaito ya me espera en el club – Dijo Len para si mismo, viéndose en el espejo los últimos segundos.

*suspiro brevemente*

-Ya me hacia falta ir de parranda- dijo por ultimo Len

"Len, ¿estas en casa?" Decía Luka tocando la puerta del departamento de Len

-¿Luka? Que no se suponías que irías a una cita con ese pervertido del profe…-Decía Len abriendo la puerta un poco malhumorado hasta que vio a Luka de lo mas devastada.

-¡Len! ¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo? ¡Nadie me valora! ¡Por que!-Decía Luka llorando.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso? Y que no ese idiota te quería…

Luka lo abrazo rápidamente.

-No quería nada serio conmigo…-Susurro Luka en sus brazos

-¿Qué?

-El me lo dijo- dijo Luka llorando cada vez más

-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar?-Pregunto Len para tratar de distraerla

La rodio con su brazo, y la llevo a caminar

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto nuevamente

-Me dijo que le parecía bonita pero no quería nada serio conmigo…-dijo Luka con la voz casi ahogada

-Yo estaba ilusionada con el, pensé que el era diferente… ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?... Yo lo quería Len…-dijo Nuevamente Luka

-Ya no llores Luck-dijo Len quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas rosas

-Oh Len… tu sabes mejor que nadie que estaba ilusionada con el-dijo Luka

-¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho? Te dije que el no era para ti, es algo tan imposible… un profesor luka… ¡un profesor!

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea profesor?-Pregunto Luka en sollozos, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería Len.

Len no le respondió, solo le acaricio su pelo.

-Esperaba que el idiota ese no te rompiera el corazón, pero… es que-

Len mejor se callo, notaba a Luka excesivamente triste, y ya no debía darle más sermones pues el sabia que Luka en el fondo sabia muy bien que no tenía probabilidades.

-Si, tienes razón, lo superare… lo superare-dijo Luka tratando de animarse, secando sus ultimas lagrimas

-Lo harás-dijo Len

-Gracias Len… siempre estas para mi-Dijo Luka

Len se limito a sonreírle, pero eso lo puso a pensar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenias que hacer algo hoy?-Pregunto Luka al ver el largo silencio de Len

-Ya que lo dices, antes que llegaras iba a un antro-dijo Len rascando su cabellera rubia

-Lo siento, se que raramente te dejo en paz- Le respondió Luka

-Ya que-

-Lo siento Len, enserio, te arruine la noche-

-No, no digas eso-

-Mira la hora que es… tengo que irme-Dijo Luka observando su reloj

-Adios, nos vemos mañana-

-Si- Le respondió Luka dándole un breve beso en su mejilla, Len se sonrojo un poco.

Luka camino unos cuantos pasos y luego se dio la vuelta, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano rápidamente y se fue.

Len la miraba irse hasta que miro la hora, ya era tarde para ir al antro pues casi toda la noche se la había pasando hablando con Luka, algo lo puso a pensar Luka siempre acudía a el cuando le rompían el corazón a su amiga, era su pañuelo de lagrimas.

El quería mucho a Luka pero ella siempre se fijaba en personas erróneas para una relación, así que era el, el que la consolaba casi siempre.

* * *

-Buenos días Len- dijo Luka sentándose en su pupitre

-Oh, hola Luck- le dijo Len sonriéndole

-¡Luka-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-Pregunto Miku interrumpiendo.

-Oh… mal… era de esperarse ¿no?... digo es el profesor de ingles-Dijo Luka decepcionada.

Pero Miku tenía la mirada en Len, y Len en luka

-¡Miku! ¡No me ignores!-exclamo Luka con enojo

-Vaya amiga-dijo Len casi riendo, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Kaito-

-Oh lo siento luka-chan-

Luka suspiro.

Miku era muy despistada, bueno además de eso no disimulaba la atracción que sentía por el Rubio guapo del salón.

-Oye, oye Luka-chan

-¿Qué pasa?

-Planea algo hoy con Len… No se, vayamos al cine-

Miku solía juntarse con Luka a veces ya que estos eran amigos íntimos, y a veces esto le molestaba a Miku pero cuando llego a conocer bien a Luka se dio cuenta que era cierto… ellos se querían pero no tenían sentimientos encontrados, simplemente mejores amigos. (Miku aprovechaba la situación) A la gente le sorprendía que Len prefería estar con Luka que con su propia hermana Rin, bueno de por si estos no se llevaban muy bien.

Luka suspiro, y vio los ojos de perrito triste de Miku.

-Esta bien Miku... Aunque, No quería verlo mucho esta semana-Dijo Luka frunciendo el ceño

-que raro ¿y eso?-Pregunto Miku

-Es que siento que no lo dejo respirar, es cierto que es mi mejor amigo pero a veces siento que…-

-¡Calla! Lo se… a veces la gente podría pensar otra cosa-dijo Miku observando a Len hablando con Kaito.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió Luka

-Encerio me lo prometes que saldremos ahora… quiero que se fije en mi Luka-chan-Dijo Miku ignorando lo que le había dicho.

Luka suspiro nuevamente

-Lo se miku… lo se quieres que se fije en ti-Dijo Luka.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Len de la nada interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Ahh! Nadie- Exclamo Miku asustada

-Metido- dijo Luka

Len le apretó la mejilla

-¡autch!-Exclamo Luka

-Buenos días-Dijo el Profesor de Ingles de la nada.

Rápidamente todos se sentaron, Luka agacho la cabeza tratando que este no lo mirara a los ojos, Len se molesto al verlo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? No tenemos ingles los lunes-Dijo Len enojado en su tono de voz

-Vaya Kagamine-kun si que no me quiere ni ver-dijo riendo

Len le frunció el ceño, el profesor se molesto al ver el gesto.

-Si no esta de acuerdo con que yo este aquí, vaya a la dirección-Dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta.

-Que Imbécil-dijo Len para si mismo, dándose vuelta para hablar con Kaito.

Luka paso viendo la ventana toda la clase. Acabada la clase, el profesor la llamo.

-Megurine-san, se quedaría un momento-

Luka no sabia que responderle, pero Len había escuchado, se apresuro hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo del brazo.

-No creo que ella quiera hablar con usted-Le dijo Len en un tono retador y sonriéndole

-Len-Susurro Luka, indecisa

-¿Encerio?

- Si, enserio, que tenga buen día-le respondió Len yéndose con Luka de su mano.

-Gracias-le dijo Luka ya en el receso

-¿Por qué dudaste tanto para decirle que no?-Le pregunto Len, serio viendo hacia abajo.

-No estoy segura…

-Ni lo dudaste, yo creo que ibas a hablar con el-

-Len, no estaba segura-

-luka, ¡el no es para ti!- exclamo Len enojado tomándola de los brazos

-¡Len, dejame, lo se!-exclamo Luka molesta

Luka se dio la vuelta y se fue, hacia miku que estaba algo cerca de ahí

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de el!-Le dijo Len aun molesto

-¿Le dijiste Luka-chan?-Pregunto de inmediato Miku al instante que vio a Luka acercándosele a ella

-¡No! No le he dicho lo del cine Miku! Por dios…-Dijo Luka Molesta

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Este Len, ¡que molesta me tiene!

-¿ y eso?

-Cree que puede dominar mis decisiones-Dijo Luka

-Oh-

-Odio que Rin me vea así-Comento Luka al ver que Rin tenia la mirada fijamente en ella.

Miku miro hacia donde estaba la mirada de Luka.

-No te preocupes por ella, mira así a todas las chicas que hablan con su hermano-dijo Miku

-que inmaduro de su parte-dijo Luka

-Antes no era así-Comento Miku

-Bueno debería acostumbrarse a mi amistad con Len-dijo Luka

Miku no le respondió

-¡Diablos! acabo de mencionar al tonto de len-

Miku rio.

-Bueno, y también se acostumbrara a que sea la novia de su hermano-Dijo Miku

Luka y Miku rieron a carcajada, sabían que lo que dijo Miku fue tonto, bueno hasta ella se reía de eso. Rin desvió la mirada, y siguió hablando con los chicos que siempre la rodiaban en los recreos y es que ella,Luka y su hermano eran de los mas cotizados en la escuela.

-Vaya si que la rodean los chicos-comento Luka viéndola de nuevo

-a ti también Luka-chan, podrías tener al que quisieras-le respondió Miku

-Las cosas no son así-dijo Luka

-No se por que te gustan los mayores-dijo Miku

-Oye el profesor no es tan mayor-Le respondió Luka

-Pero si es varios años mayor que tu-Respondió Miku

El profesor en si no era un tipo viejo, acababa de salir de la universidad, era Alto, cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda, se podría decir que era un tipo prudente, y bien parecido que traía enamorado a muchas alumnas.

-Debemos regresar a clases-comento Luka al escuchar el toque.

Miku asintió

-¿Vamos Miku?

-Ya te alcanzo

-Bien

Luka se encaminaba a su próxima clase

"¡Luka-saaaaaaan!" exclamo Kaito corriendo por el pasillo

Luka se dio la vuelta para atenderle.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eh… no nada…

-¿Entonces Kaito?-Inquirió Luka casi riendo

-Es que quería preguntarte algo Luka-san-Dijo Kaito aparentemente sonrojado

-Dime-

-etto…

-¡Lukaaaaa! ¡Te estaba buscando!-Exclamo Len de la nada, interrumpiendo y empujando a Kaito.

-¡Assh! ¿Qué pasa Len? Empujaste a Kaito-kun

-Oh, lo siento

-¡Assh!

-También siento lo de ahora

-Ya lo había olvidado, sabes-

-¡Mentira! Por que estabas enojada-Dijo Len bromeando

-Si me llamabas para tomarme el pelo, adiós- dijo Luka entrando al salón

Len rio al ver su reacción.

-Len eres un idiota-

Len rio

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh vamos, levántate!-

-Le iba a preguntar si quería salir conmigo-comento Kaito

-¿Qué? ¿te gusta Luka?-Pregunto Len sorprendido de que a su mejor amigo le gustara

-Oh por dios Len, ¡a quien no! ¿Acaso no la haz visto bien?-Inquirió Kaito

Len miro a Luka de lejos.

-Si, la veo todos los días-dijo Len riendo

-Idiota, no juegues-

Len rio

-Como sea, me gustaría salir con ella-comento Kaito

Len no le contesto.

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, Len- dijo Kaito un poco mas serio

-No he dicho eso, Kaito, ella es solo mi amiga-

-Deberías proteger mas a tu hermana menor, Rin-Comento Kaito entrando al salón

-Ni hables de ella, me molesta la existencia-

Kaito rio

-¿Entonces no te molesta si un día la invito a salir?

-Adelante, aunque por tu bien amigo, no lo haría-Dijo Len sonriéndole

* * *

Ingresaron a sus asientos, y estuvieron en la larga y aburrida clase de la profesora de Historia.

"Len" "Len" susurraba luka, pero Len estaba profundamente dormido, Luka le dio un pequeño golpecito con el lápiz.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Len un poco malhumorado por que esta lo despertó

-Dile, dile- le decía Miku animándola.

Luka le frunció el ceño a su amiga, le desvió la mirada y el paso un papelito arrugado a Len.

Len lo leyó.

"_Lamento haberte despertado e.e_

_¿Estas ocupado ahora? :)_

_¡Vamos al cine! ¿si? (Miku insiste que quiere salir con nosotros)"_

-Esta bien-Le susurro Len volviendo a agachar su cabeza para dormir

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Miku muy interesada, ya que no le había escuchado el susurro

-Dice que si-Le respondió Luka

-¡YEIH!-Grito Miku, provocando llamar la atención de todos los de la clase, sin querer.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Hatsune?-Pregunto la Profesora

-No, nada prosiga con la clase-dijo Miku

La profesora se limito a fruncirle el ceño a la niña infantil de coletas turquesa.

-Gracias-Le susurro Miku a Luka, dándose la vuelta

-Ya sabes-Le comento Luka

Al finalizar la clase, Miku ya estaba buscando a sus dos amigos, Los vio de lejos en el pasillo y de inmediato grito.

-¡Chicos, no olviden nuestros planes!-grito Miku, se acerco rápidamente a ellos, pero tropezó, causando risa de algunas personas.

-¿Estas bien, Miku?-Le pregunto Len, ofreciéndole la mano a Miku

-Si, estoy bien, gracias-Le respondió Miku sonrojada como tomate

Len la ayudo a levantarse, pero Luka ya estaba incrustada en una conversación con Kaito

-Entonces Luka-san… le quería preguntar… si…

-Kaito estas un poco rojo… no tendrás fiebre-interrumpió Luka tocando su frente.

Kaito se puso aun mas rojo

-Eh… No… no-Contesto rápidamente

Len interrumpió al instante.

-Lo siento Kaito, pero tenemos planes-Comento Len, llevándose a Luka

-Estupido Len- susurro Kaito

-Oye Len, ya que llevamos a Miku, por que no le preguntamos a Kaito si quiere ir-Comento Luka sonriendo.

Miku la miro de mala forma rápidamente

Len dudo

-Vamos, dile- suplico Luka

Len suspiro y se rasco su algo larga melena rubia

-Oye Kaito… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Si, ustedes quieren-Comento Kaito, ocultando sus ganas de ir.

-¿y yo puedo ir?-Pregunto Gakupo y Megumi de la nada

-¿y yo?-pregunto Meiko

-Son demasiados-le susurro Miku un poco molesta a Len

Len parecía estar de acuerdo con Miku, poco a poco se les unía casi todo el salón.

-Claro, vamos chicos-Les respondió Luka alegremente

-Luka, con Kaito ya somos multitud-dijo Len un poco molesto

-Nos vamos a divertir, entre mas mejor-Le dijo Luka sonriendo

-A veces, no te entiendo Luck-Comento Len decepcionado del grupo de personas que iban con ellos, faltaban algunos para que fuera casi todo el salón.

Miku refunfuño, estaba molesta, los planes no le salieron como esperaba.

* * *

_¿Continuara? Me gustaria continuarlo, pero claro si les gusta, comenten._


End file.
